


Reflection

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Christie Golden
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was getting married today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "wedding day"

Jaina stood in the main cabin aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ , gazing at her reflection in the mirror.

She was getting married today.

It was almost too good to believe, that she would ever have made it to this day. She was the Sword of the Jedi, and up until now she hadn’t really expected to have lived this long.

But she had. And there was no one she would rather spend the rest of her life with than Jagged Fel. Sometimes, she had no idea what he saw in her, but whatever it was, it kept him coming back and for that, Jaina was grateful.

“Aunt Jaina?” called a small voice, through the hatch. “Are you ready yet? We’re almost there?”

Jaina smoothed the skirt of her white gown, glanced back at her reflection, and grinned.

“Coming!” she told Allana.

She couldn’t wait.

THE END


End file.
